Devil Fruit Encyclopedia
by Fenrir's Phantom
Summary: The journal of a man, detailing the phenomenon known as Devil Fruits and what he has found of them. No canon or non-canon fruits, only fanon allowed. Feel free to submit an idea through PM.
1. Chapter 1

**I made this out of boredom, and to get some DF ideas out of my head. I'll update this whenever I come up with something new. If you've got any ideas of your own for Devil Fruits, PM me and I'll see if I can fit it in!**

 **I don't plan on including canon Devil Fruits, however.**

* * *

 **[Content translated from original language]**

After witnessing some truly incredible things during my time on the Grand Line, I have decided to put the pen to paper and write about the phenomenon known as 'Devil Fruits'.

Many of the islanders I have spoken to either dismissed the idea of such things as mere myth, whereas others cursed the very idea, calling them 'unnatural'. Very few had met or knew a fruit-user, and a select few even had fruits of their own.

While many view them as either a myth or an abomination, one cannot deny a Devil Fruit user, however worthless their power seems, should not be underestimated.

Thus, the following will be a list of Devil Fruits I encountered on my adventures; I shall list their powers, strengths, weaknesses, and usages, as much as I can with my admittedly limited knowledge.

* * *

Now, the first thing I should establish is the different categories of Devil Fruits; each Devil Fruit will fall into one of three categories, without fail.

The first category is also the most common - Paramecia. Also called 'Paramythia' by some cultures, these fruits are the most varied in terms of powers; generally, they grant the user a random power, either focused around their own body or their immediate surroundings. These Devil Fruits can be either very strong, or very weak depending on the power, and how the user of such power utilizes it. I have seen weak-sounding powers being used to devastating effect, and powerful fruits being squandered on weak users. But as I have stated: no matter what, do not underestimate Paramecia Devil Fruit users.

The second category is less common, but still appears often enough for it to be considered 'average' (if such a thing exists for Devil Fruits). Zoan-type Devil Fruits allow the user to transform fully into some sort of animal, or become a hybrid of the animal and their original species, granting the user the physical attributes of said animal in addition to a boost to physical strength and stamina. These sorts of Devil Fruits, in combat, are known for close-quarters fighting styles, to maximize the benefits of these sorts of fruits. It should be noted that Zoan Fruits can actually be applied to inanimate objects such as weapons, thus bringing them to life; however, the method to do this is unknown.

There also exists two sub-categories of Zoan Devil Fruits, known as Mythical and Ancient Zoans. Both types are extremely rare, even more so than the third category of Devil Fruit, but are also much more powerful than the average Zoan.

Mythical Zoans allow the user to transform into some sort of mythical creature, something that would not naturally appear in nature, only in stories and folklore. These Devil Fruits are extremely powerful and offer the user additional powers related to the mythical creature in question, in addition to the boost to strength and stamina all Zoan users benefit from.

Ancient Zoans, on the other hand, allow the user to transform into creatures that no longer exist, having gone extinct, such as dinosaurs. These Devil Fruits, unlike Mythical Zoans, do not offer any additional bonuses aside from strength and stamina; however, that boost is much, much larger than one would gain from a normal Zoan-type fruit, making them extremely strong and resilient.

The final category of Devil Fruit is known as Logia; these fruits are the rarest of the three types (though slightly more common than Mythical and Ancient Zoans), as well as renowned for being the most powerful type. Logia fruits allow the user to generate, manipulate, and transform into some sort of natural element. Specifically, the transformation aspect of their power gives many people the impression the users of such powers are invincible; this is not the case, as these types of Devil Fruits require conscious activation to utilize, though one may train themselves in the usage of such power to activate it on reflex.

Another thing I should mention is that all Devil Fruits hold the same set of weaknesses, though some fruits possess additional weaknesses based on the type of power bestowed.

The first and most obvious weakness Devil Fruit users suffer from is an inability to swim; though the cause for this is unknown, contact with large quantities of seawater will sap a fruit-user of their strength and power, reducing them to a normal, albeit extremely weak, person. Drowning is a very common cause of death among Devil Fruit users, as the weakness will cause many to sink quickly and be unable to rescue themselves.

The next weakness is known as Seastone; also referred to as Sea Prism Stone, this special material is both rare and extremely expensive, as well as extremely durable, measuring up to roughly the same toughness as diamond. This materials' special properties, however, is what makes it so valuable - its ability to prevent Devil Fruit users from using their powers, sapping their strength through touch much the same way seawater does. Some Devil Fruit users I have met claim that Seastone's effect is slightly weaker than that of seawater; whether this is true or not is unknown, however.

The following pages will detail the Devil Fruits I have come in contact with over the course of my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The first Devil Fruit I shall talk about is my own, naturally, as it is the one I know best. I shall list it, along with all other Devil Fruits mentioned in these pages, using a template I have created.

Name: Hat-Hat Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Allows the user to use the insides of hats and other headwear as a sort of 'infinite hammerspace'

Usage: I mainly use this Devil Fruit to stow my journal and other valuables, as I am the only one who can access them in this fashion. It also allows me to conceal my pistol, should I need to defend myself.

Strengths: As stated before, this fruit gives me a way to prevent my valuables from being stolen, as well as allowing me to conceal weapons on my person.

Weaknesses: This Devil Fruit is one of the few that I have heard of or witnessed that requires an external object to function; without access to some sort of headwear, I am unable to access the 'hammerspace' of my Devil Fruit.

Notes: This Devil Fruit is what started my whole journey; after accidentally consuming it, I was forced to go into hiding, lest the religious zealots of my home try to 'exercise the demon' that had apparently 'possessed me'.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Melt-Melt Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Grants the user the power to reduce any nonliving material they touch to a liquid state.

Usage: The user of this fruit often used it to remove the weapons and armor of a target before subduing them.

Strengths: With fast enough reflexes, this Devil Fruit appears to give the user a way of defending themselves from attack.

Weaknesses: unknown

Notes: I encountered the user of this Devil Fruit, a bounty hunter known as Larkin, shortly after I fled my home. Larkin was in the area to pursue a pirate that had escaped capture a few days earlier; I first spoke to him after witnessing him using his power to subdue the pirate in a cafe. He was surprisingly forthcoming with information, though I suspect he hid a few things from me for the sake of preventing someone from exploiting a potential weakness of his power.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Relax-Relax Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Grants the power to relax anyone within its sphere of influence

Usage: The user of this fruit would often use it to ease tensions and prevent fighting, helping people talk things out instead of fighting to no end.

Strengths: Allows the user to calm tensions and make people more willing to listen to reason and negotiation.

Weaknesses: Has no effect on entities outside its range (measured to be roughly twenty meters).

Notes: The user of this fruit, a village elder for a town I stopped by to resupply, approached me when he heard I was asking around about Devil Fruits and their users. Once he ascertained I was not a threat through use of his power, he was very informative. He was kind enough to send away a few hunters the zealots back home had sent after me, using his power to calm them down and give me time to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Earth-Earth Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Allows the user to assimilate with dirt and soil and manipulate it from within.

Usage: The user of this fruit mainly used it to help with his island's farming, though he was also able to use it to devastating effect in combat.

Strengths: The user, with enough earth under their control, is capable of inflicting large amounts of damage in combat; in a more benign use of its power, this fruit can also be used to ensure the soil for the local farms is fresh and full of nutrients, to help ensure a bountiful harvest.

Weaknesses: The user, according to his own testimony, is limited by the amount of dirt on hand at any given time.

Notes: This Devil Fruit - and its user, Tomas - is a case of a powerful Devil Fruit being hindered by its own user, though Tomas is more than willing to cut loose should pirates threaten his home. Otherwise, his pacifistic tendencies limit him to simply aiding townsfolk however he can in nonviolent ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Red Fox

Category: Zoan

Power: Allows the user to transform into a fox or a fox-human hybrid

Usage: This fruit was mainly used to boost the user's physical strength in combat.

Strengths: Claws, teeth, and strength

Weaknesses: Sensitive hearing when in hybrid form, likely in full form too

Notes: This Devil Fruit I saw in action when the passenger ship I was on was attacked by pirates, the captain of which possessed this fruit. I witnessed his transformation when the guards rushed to stop him, and was thankfully able to stop him with a bullet to the knee while he was distracted by the ship's foghorn. With their captain indisposed, the rest of the pirates were rounded up and handed off to a Marine patrol that happened by.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Cloth-Cloth Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Grants the ability to manipulate any cloth the user has touched.

Usage: The user often used it to help with her business, as well as catch thieves.

Strengths: This fruit, from my analysis, has great combat potential due to the fact that clothing counts as cloth to be manipulated.

Weaknesses: The user must touch the cloth before being able to manipulate it.

Notes: The user of this fruit was a kindly old seamstress who repaired my clothes; upon seeing her at work, I deigned to ask her a few questions. We struck up a bit of a friendship, with me regaling some of the stories I'd put in this journal. That friendship was the reason she decided to help hide me when the hunters from a few islands back returned. They are being annoyingly persistent...


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Copper-Copper Fruit

Category: Logia

Power: Grants the power to generate, manipulate, and transform into solid copper.

Usage: The user often used this to fight pirates (as befitting of their job as a Marine)

Strengths: As a Logia, the user is very difficult to battle, as they will simply transform to avoid taking damage before generating copper wires to tangle up their targets.

Weaknesses: The user joked that they are forced to stay indoors during thunderstorms; likely because their fruit made them an extremely good conductor

Notes: The user of this fruit was a Marine captain who came across my boat and was curious as to what I was doing. In exchange for a few games of cards, he was nice enough to tow my boat to the next island.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Golem-Golem Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Grants the user the power to create golems out of whatever material they touch

Usage: The user of this fruit often used it to create free labor for his mining operations; he was more than willing to provide some as a security force after I paid a moderate fee.

Strengths: The user is able to create and animate dozens of golems out of whatever materials are on hand

Weaknesses: unknown

Notes: The user of this fruit was a mine owner who used his golems to patrol the town in addition to mining, and ruled over the people there with an iron fist. I was, thankfully, able to leave without drawing too much attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Perspective-Perspective Fruit

Category: Paramecia

Power: Allows the user to manipulate objects based on their physical perspective

Usage: The user of this fruit was able to shrink far-away objects down to miniscule size while simultaneously teleporting them into their hand, or use the reverse of this power to turn small objects into very large objects, very far away.

Strengths: Very effective over long distances

Weaknesses: The user is rather dependant on range to use this power effectively; if in close-quarters, the user would be very restricted.

Notes: I encountered the user of this Devil Fruit on a seemingly uninhabited island, when I saw an enormous apple appear in the middle of the forest. The user, who's name I could not catch, stated he often used it to increase the size of whatever food he could find to make it last longer, or shrink it down for easier storage. I would say this fruit was fairly harmless if I hadn't seen said user destroy a pirate ship with an enlarged pebble as they approached the island.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Wind-Wind Fruit

Category: Logia

Power: Gives the user the power to generate, manipulate, and transform into wind

Usage: create large tornadoes and gusts of wind to scatter enemies, or simply to push ships by generating wind

Strengths: As a Logia, it gives the user amazing defensive and offensive capabilities.

Weaknesses: unknown

Notes: The user of this fruit was an older gentleman named Jones, who I met when I saw him utilizing his power to push the passenger ship I was on. He kindly explained he was often hired onto merchant and passenger ships to push them with his powers, and protect them from pirate attacks if necessary. It was because of his services that the ship was able to escape when the zealot ships began closing in on me once again.


End file.
